Happily Ever After
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Sequel to 'Consequences'. Zane and Syrus are living a happy life. They are together, and living in their own house. They have graduated Duel Academy and gone to the pros, and now are having a peaceful life together. ZaneSyrus


**Happily Ever After  
**

**Summary:** Sequel to 'Consequences'. Zane and Syrus are living a happy life. They are together, and living in their own house. They have graduated Duel Academy and gone to the pros, and now are having a peaceful life together. Zane/Syrus

**Author's Notes:** Just thought I'd do a sequel because I'm bored and MSN Messenger isn't letting me sign on to any of my e-mails... -

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh GX is property of it's original creator, Kazuki Takahashi and others. I own nothing of it whatsoever, nor do I make any money off of this story.

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

Syrus was now nineteen years old, Zane is twenty four. They are living in their own house, well if you could call it a house because it was huge. It was a mansion. They were living a happy life together, just the two of them with no disturbances. It was what both of them wanted...right?

Syrus Truesdale was currently in the living room, sitting down on the couch and flipping through tv channels, but nothing was on. He blinked when he flipped through something. He went right back to that channel. "No way...Jaden's on TV? Well it was only a matter of time..." he said to himself, smiling as he watched his best friend duelling on TV.

A few minutes later, Syrus was still watching the news where Jaden was duelling when Zane walked into the room and sat down beside him. "What are you watching?" he asked, running his hand through Syrus' blue hair.

"Jaden," he replied simply, snuggling into Zane, who wrapped his arms around his smaller lover. "He's on tv."

"Hnn... well, it was only a matter of time," Zane smirked slightly.

"That's exactly what I just said," Syrus said with a small laugh.

"Really now?" Zane asked with a raised eyebrow. He then turned off the tv and picked Syrus up in his arms bridal style, causing Syrus to shriek. "Zane, what are you--" he wrapped his arms around Zane's neck to keep himself from falling. Zane took him upstairs to their bedroom and shut the door, placing Syrus on the bed and practically tackling him as he did so. Syrus let out shrieks and giggles. Zane smirked and kissed along Syrus' neck, who let out a moan. He wrapped his arms around Zane's neck, not willing to let go.

As Zane kissed down his chest after removing his shirt, Syrus moaned each time. Syrus kept his arms around Zane's neck, holding on tightly, letting out a gasp as Zane took one of his nipples into his mouth. He arched his back slightly. "Nnn...ohhhh, Zane!" he moaned loudly, panting heavily.

"Do you like that, Syrus?" Zane whispered, lust in his voice and in his eyes, all for Syrus. Syrus let out a moan and shivered as he felt Zane lightly biting his nipple.

"Nngg...yes, oh..." Syrus moaned as Zane kissed down his chest, his hands going down to get rid of his jeans and boxers. Syrus panted heavily and moaned softly, bucking his hips. He gasped out in pleasure as Zane took him into his mouth. He held Zane's head tightly. "Ohhhh!" he cried out in pleasure. "Nn...Zane...ahh..."

Zane twirled his tongue around it, then licked up and down like it was a lollipop. Syrus could already feel his climax coming, and cried out in pleasure as he came moments later while Zane started sucking him hard.

Syrus practically collapsed on the bed from pleasure. Zane crawled back up to his level and scooped him up in his arms, laying him down to rest on his chest. Syrus snuggled deep into Zane for warmth with a smile. "What...was...that for?" he whispered in between pants.

"Well..." Zane began, stroking Syrus' hair fondly. "You know how we haven't had that much time together because of my job?" Syrus nodded, so Zane continued. "Well, I've been waiting for weeks to have you all to myself and not be pestered by anyone else... and I wasn't about to waste it..."

Syrus sighed happily and snuggled deep into Zane, gasping as he felt something enter inside him. "Nnn...ohhh, Zane..." he whimpered slightly.

"Hush little one, it will only hurt for a few minutes," he whispered softly, running his fingers through Syrus' hair, kissing his forehead softly. When Syrus got used to the feeling, Zane started moving inside him, and when he eventually hit his pleasure spot, Syrus cried out, panting heavily, moaning.

Zane held him gently in his arms, still inside him as they both began to drift off to sleep. "I love you, Zane..." he whispered softly, snuggling deep into Zane.

"And I love you, Syrus," Zane whispered, kissing his forehead lovingly.

Syrus smiled and eventually drifted off to sleep in Zane's arms, who held him protectively and possessively as he too fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

**----THE END-----**

**A/N:** Should I continue or not? It was just something that came out of the blue. And by the way, that ain't my first lemon. I've written dozens in rpgs starring Chazz/Zane. x-x -drools- Anyways...later days!


End file.
